


Sport pericolosi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Piton ha molto da ridire sugli sport ad Hogwarts.
Series: Pozionista dannato [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752
Kudos: 1





	Sport pericolosi

Sport pericolosi

Severus era seduto sugli spalti accanto a Malfoy e guardava i giocatori sfrecciare avanti e indietro, gli stendardi delle due Case che si stavano sfidando si muovevano per via del vento. Incrociò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero. Il campo di Quidditch era illuminato dalla luce del sole, che si rifletteva sui grandi anelli circolari al cui interno veniva lanciata la fluffa ogni volta che i portieri non erano abbastanza rapidi a parare. I battitori stavano avendo più difficoltà del solito a tenere a bada uno dei bolidi di Serpeverde e più di una voce aveva insinuato che fosse opera del capitano della squadra di Serpeverde.

Piton teneva gli occhi socchiusi, sul viso un’espressione greve. «Lucius?» richiamò l’attenzione di Lucius, coprendo il commentario della partita. Lucius inarcò un sopracciglio biondo platino: « _Umh_?», aveva i lunghi capelli legati in una coda, ma sulla fronte era comparsa una vistosa stempiatura.

Piton si deterse le labbra con la lingua, si muoveva con scatti felini ed eleganti. «Non pensi che sia pericoloso che Draco utilizzi la scopa ultimo modello? Non c’è mai salito e potrebbe farsi male» fece presente. Lucius sorrise sardonico, rispondendogli: «Severus, non essere ansioso».

Ci fu un boato seguito da una cacofonia di voci, quelle più giovanili erano le più concitate, spaventate e incuriosite. Piton, con gli occhi sgranati, gridò: «Lucius, c’è un bolide impazzito sul campo!», appena il brusio si fu in parte chetato.

Lucius fece un’espressione soddisfatta, accarezzando la testa di serpente in argento del suo bastone. «Lo vedo ed è stupendo» soffiò. Sentì l’altro gemere: «Cosa?». «Sta cercando di ammazzare Potter, quel bolide alla mia stima» rispose.

"Quando aboliranno questo sport? Ad ogni partita qui a scuola succede qualcosa. Forse perché ogni cosa in questo dannato posto cerca di ammazzare gli studenti?

Dovrei fare qualcosa! Anche se ho paura di prendere fuoco come l’anno scorso. Ancora non sono riuscito a capire cosa abbia scatenato quell’autocombustione" pensò Severus. Si agitava sulla sua panca, ignorando le voci tutt’intorno. «Ha quasi tranciato la testa di Canon» gemette. Con ansia febbricitante volse più volte lo sguardo da Draco, a Silente, ad Harry, riuscendo a malapena a scorgere il velocissimo bolide impazzito. «Ora Draco e Harry sono testa a testa. Il bolide finirà per ammazzarli entrambi» ringhiò.

La frase di Lucius: «Quanto ci mette Draco a prendere quel boccino» lo indusse a pensare: "Chi diamine se ne frega della partita?! Con un mostro nella scuola non doveva proprio esserci questa stupida partita! La gente finisce pietrificata, potremmo morire tutti da un momento all’altro".

Il bolide disintegrò la scopa di Draco che volò via, cadendo malamente sul campo con un lungo gemito, stringendosi l’intimità.

«Ecco te l’avevo detto!» sbraitò Severus alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

Lucius, facendo una smorfia, borbottò: «Quel ragazzo è proprio una delusione. Non è riuscito neanche a prendere quel boccino».

"Lily come faccio a proteggere tuo figlio se persino i bolidi cercano di ucciderlo? Non riesco a proteggere neanche il mio figlioccio" pensò Severus, correndo via dal suo posto.


End file.
